


"I'm too Sober for this Shit."

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tired Will Graham, they are probably eating people in this but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: “Exhaustion makes a home in your body, although I know it is not uncommon I can't help but see the world wearing down on you, Will.” That made Will groan, he was exhausted but he hated when Hannibal perceived him.“Could've just said I looked tired,” Hannibal smirked at Will, making him blush slightly. He didn't know why; this wasn't anything out of the ordinary.[one shot tumblr writing prompt]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	"I'm too Sober for this Shit."

#49: “I’m Too Sober for this Shit.”

The evening air was calm and still like it was many nights. Dining with Dr. Lecter has become familiar to Will, it made him feel grounded and of course, the doctor couldn't deny his patient anything that might help. He didn't read into that much, enjoying the calm discussions that bled from his sessions into their dinners. It was simple, almost casual. Though anything with Dr. Lecter felt a tad too distant from Will's reality to be casual. But he enjoyed the strangeness of Dr. Lecter's world. It was distracting and made Will feel almost normal. 

Tonight Hannibal was cooking, as per usual, although this evening was quieter than most. Will had missed his session the day before, apologizing deeply upon his arrival at Hannibal's house that night. This hadn't been planned, normally a day in advance at least, but there he had appeared on Hannibal's doorstep. Apologetic and holding a bottle of cheap wine, looking like he had just fully awoken from some state of dissociation. Hannibal had been relieved seeing Will alive and accounted for, letting the worry fade when Will awkwardly smiled and asked if Hannibal was cooking for one more that night. He was mid cooking and when Will mentioned it he quickly ushered him inside and made his way back into the kitchen. 

Now as they lingered in the kitchen, Will fully took in Hannibal. It was weird when he had been greeted at the door with Dr. Lecter, apron on and sleeves rolled up to leave his forearms exposed. He admired the movements of the doctor as he cut vegetables and added them to a sizzling pan. Focused so completely on his food and not his guest, it was almost out of character. Will found it even more relaxing than their usual banter. Right as Will had settled into the quiet, observing state, feeling as though Hannibal might've forgotten he was watching, his gaze was met.

"Excuse me, Will. I tend to get lost in my own little world here." A smirk on his lips as he looked back down at something he was mincing. Whatever he was making smelled amazing, the air in the kitchen warm. Will shrugged and looked away, smile on his lips too.

"It's alright, doctor." He didn't add that it was nice to see the doctor in a natural place. No borders, just Hannibal Lecter and his strange cuts of meat that were sure to taste amazing. 

"Do you have a place like this, Will?" He turned his back to Will as he spoke, stirring something and then tasting it. When Will gulped and hesitated with a response, he looked back. "You're own little world?" The eye contact wasn't unwelcome, over the past few weeks and sessions Will had realized that the doctor didn't make him nearly as uncomfortable as others. 

"I suppose I'm in my own world when I go fishing, or when I take care of my dogs. But it's hard to find those times these days," he gulped again as he talked as if he felt guilty for admitting his extreme lack of self-care. He wasn't sure he felt guilty though, things had been distracting. It wasn't his fault. More or less. Hannibal nodded as he put a lid on the pan. 

"I hope that our time together is some form of escape, however dull I may seem in comparison to the company of your dogs." There was sarcasm in his voice as leaned against the counter, watching Will sympathetically. 

"If you are making me feel guilty for missing our session yesterday, it's working." Will half-joked back, but he did feel guilty. "Which I am sorry for," Meeting those somehow caring eyes that were peering at him softly. "I assume you know that's why I am here tonight." 

"A welcome guest, always." Will had begun to fidget, guilty for something that wasn't entirely his fault. The doctor's lips in a soft smile, Will continued.

"I am sorry, I seem to have..." Avoiding the doctor’s gaze, embarrassed to admit his brain. It always felt like a mood ruiner regardless of the fact they're relationship was that of a doctor and a patient. Not officially. Maybe that's what drew them to lean on a friendship. 

"Lost time again?" Hannibal asked as he crossed to the kitchen island where Will was standing. He nodded bashfully, the scary reality of the last day settling under his skin. "Nothing to be ashamed of Will, it is natural to fear that which you don't know especially when it comes to your own mind. If it may comfort you, please share what you remember. I am here to care for you, aren't I?" Will laughed at that but when he met Hannibal's gaze he just shook his head. 

"It seems it's something that you are good at, Dr. Lecter." A wild amount of skill and care in every meal, every question asked, everything about Hannibal was oddly comforting. "It's hard to talk about when there isn't much I remember." Hannibal nodded, eyes steady on Will as his gaze flickered about anxiously. 

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up again, Will?" The air had grown cold, the energy very different from the earlier silence. 

"I was in Jack's office, talking about a case that's been surprisingly difficult. A spree of killings out near Wolf Trap, there's a link I can feel it but it hasn't clicked yet..." His voice trailed off as he met Hannibal's interested gaze. "Anyways, we had wrapped up for the evening when Dr. Bloom stopped me outside to talk but... I don't remember what it was about. I remember being worried I would be late for our appointment but, that's it." Hannibal was silent for a moment, taking in what Will. When he caught Will’s anxious gaze, he nodded his head and parted his lips.

“That's unusual.” He stated, moving back to stir something. Will watched his back carefully, scoffing slightly.

“No shit,” Hannibal tensed and glanced back at Will apologetically. “Sorry. Lots of things are unusual with me.” The smile on his lips was sarcastic and grime, wanting the nice silence back. Hannibal crossed his arms and crooked his head. The way his apron was tied around his waist, sleeves rolled up, hair falling slightly in front of his face, sweating slightly from the heat of the kitchen. There was something attractive about him that Will shrugged off.

“That is true. But together we will figure out how to live with and fix those things?” His voice was questioning as he shifted to get plates, turning the stove off. Will nodded silently as he watched Hannibal design the plates with food. It was silent again, completely focused on the presentation as if it mattered to his guest. Will knew he didn't care what Will thought, he did this all for himself. He was sure the doctor had beautiful meals all alone, but he knew he was appreciative of the shared delight in it. He stepped back, finding a towel to wipe his hands off on. When he met Will’s gaze he sighed softly, making Will feel oddly cared for. 

“What?” He asked into the gaze, soft eyes with pity and care. Hannibal smiled as he took his apron off and folded it politely, leaving his sleeves rolled up. There was no doubt Hannibal would momentarily excuse himself to change into something more appropriate.

“Exhaustion makes a home in your body, although I know it is not uncommon I can't help but see the world wearing down on you, Will.” That made Will groan, he was exhausted but he hated when Hannibal perceived him.

“Could've just said I looked tired,” Hannibal smirked at Will, making him blush slightly. He didn't know why; this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He picked up the plates, knowing Will would trail behind him. 

“I'm a man of many words.” Will snickered at his words,

“And I'm too sober for this shit-” but before he could ask for a drink his voice trailed off as Hannibal missed the dining room and set the plates down on the coffee table in his living room. It was a strange room, not frequented as often. Will looked at Hannibal confused from the dining room, watching as he turned to meet Will’s gaze.

“Would you like a drink?” Ignoring Hannibal’s humorous eyes, Will looked as though he was seeing a ghost. Hannibal noticed his confusion, of course, and laughed slightly. “Come sit, we can eat somewhere more comfortable, Will. Your body deserves some rest.” He hesitated as he walked to Hannibal and sat on the couch. Hannibal? Eating in the living room? What was happening?

“This is out of character.” Hannibal sat across the couch from Will, still weirdly underdressed, picking up his plate and fork and setting in his lap; legs crossed and feet only covered in socks. Will stared at him baffled, the way he settled into the couch preparing to eat. Before he took a bite, he met Will’s confused gaze and processed what he had just said. 

“No one is purely a single character, are they?” Will was still looking at him in disbelief but took his food before it got cold. When Will rolled his eyes, Hannibal taunted again. “My apologies, Will, I understand you are too sober for this  _ shit. _ ” Hearing the doctor swear made Will start laughing, leaving Hannibal the confused one. 

“I don't think I’ve heard you curse before, Dr. Lecter.” He explained, taking a bite of his food and sighing happily. Hannibal smiled, at either the reaction or Will’s insistence to call him  _ doctor _ , he wasn’t sure.

They returned to comfortable silence as they ate, Will mumbling his thanks when he set his plate onto the table and leaning into the cushioned armrest, facing Hannibal. Once Hannibal finished, he turned his attention fully to Will. Arms crossed protectively across his chest, feet cured beneath him as he cozied into the corner of the couch. It was endearing, the exhaustion taking over and leaving Will unable to be embarrassed or anxious. His eyes fluttered slightly, trying not to close.

“Making yourself comfortable?” Hannibal leaned forward, watching Will with such care that Will felt like he might be breakable. Maybe he was. 

“You really care about me?” Will said before he could stop himself. Part of him wished he had gotten a drink so he could blame his actions on the alcohol, but he guessed if he said anything stupid he could blame it on being tired. So tired. 

“Of course I do, Will. You are my patient, it's my job.” He said it softly and with care, although part of it was cold. Will shook his head, sitting up more awake.

“No, don't say that bullshit,” Hannibal looked at him curiously. “You wouldn't do this for any patient, would you?” That yearned a smile from Hannibal. Will was confident while sleep-deprived. 

“And you're oh so very special?” Will flushed but rolled his eyes, hand fidgeting. He was special to Hannibal, both Hannibal and he knew that. 

“You would do anything for me,” It came out soft, a realization. Like he hadn't put it together until right then.

“And what makes you think that?” He was pushing as he did in their sessions, he wanted the answers badly and he didn't hide it on his face as Will moved closer.

“You let me eat the fancy dinner you made me on your couch, Hannibal.” The way he said Hannibal’s given name made him shiver with joy, something he didn't know he was missing. He looked so content Will couldn't help but inch closer again. “What wouldn’t you do for me?” It was presumptuous but he wanted to push Hannibal's buttons. He chuckled, watching Will so carefully.

“I simply made you dinner and let your body rest more comfortably.” Eyebrow crooked, gaze humorous again. Will groaned annoyed. “What would you like me to do, Will?” That's when he leaned till their foreheads were touching and their noses brushed together. Hannibal's breath hitched and he tried to cover his reaction. That just made Will more confident. 

“Kiss me, bastard.” So he did. It was gentle, slow, so delicate. Will hadn't purposefully imagined this, but it tasted better than he thought. Hannibal smiled into the kiss as his hand found Will's cheek, cupping it gently. The contact made Will soften and he broke their lips to nuzzle his head into Hannibal’s neck. Arms wrapping around his back, pulling him closer to comfort his own tired body. Hannibal laughed as he entangled his fingers in Will's hair, his other hand cupping his waist to hold him close. 

“I would do anything, Will.” Gently kissing his head and rubbing his back as Will adjusted so he was sitting in Hannibal’s lap properly. “Still want that drink?” He joked, losing all sense of his strange riddles and long-winded advice. There was nothing left to him but his want to care for the tired man in his arms. Will just hummed into his neck and pushed him back until they were lying on the couch, Hannibal covered in Will’s body. 

“I'm too tired…” His body language had gone loose and weak, his voice mumbled. Hannibal pet his hair and smiled in contentedness.

“Then sleep, dear boy. Sleep.” 


End file.
